


BABE

by Ineed_coffee13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineed_coffee13/pseuds/Ineed_coffee13
Summary: In which Richie doesn't want to get out of bed and pretty much complains a bunch and Eddie is like damn, I can't believe I like him and it's all just very cute.sorry i suck at summaries.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 41





	BABE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic.
> 
> Sorry, I'm bad at writing.

Richie woke to Eddie resting on his chest, the morning light shining through the curtains. Eddie’s hair was always a mess when he woke up, which was one of Richie’s favourite features. The way it flopped to whichever side Eddie was asleep on, the way it turned a little red and light brown in the sun, the way Eddie would try to fix it as soon as he woke up but Richie would just mess it up again and Eddie would roll his eyes. Every morning was another morning that Richie was thankful for. He was so happy when Eddie had woken up in the hospital bed, he could have kissed him right then and there. Richie waited until Eddie could walk, then he brought him to the kissing bridge and they had a bit of a moment. The moment was a pretty confusing one, but they kissed nonetheless. That’s all Richie had waited for his whole life. For Eddie to cry a little, and then kiss Richie like he’d never kissed a soul before. For Eddie to tell him he felt the same, for them to run off to LA together and get their lives back on track. 

The proposal was amazing. Eddie had planned a whole scene by the lake and planned every sentence and move and kiss. That night was Richie's favourite night of his life, Eddie’s too. Right as Eddie was settling on one knee after checking to see if the ground was dry and clean, Richie’s eyes widened and he stumbled back a bit. Eddie still went on with his sappy speech about how he’d been hiding his feelings forever and whatnot, and as he finished the speech he pulled out a little black box. As soon as Richie saw the little black box he too pulled out a little black box. Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed and a smile broke across his face. Richie couldn’t help but smile back, and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. They proposed to each other and kissed for what seemed and probably was a century. Just five months after that, they decided to have a small wedding, only inviting people they truly loved. Those people were the losers. They invited all five others, along with Patty. Stan and Patty had shown up wearing a matching blue suit and dress. It almost made Beverly cry. 

Richie sat in bed, thinking of both those days. He began to run his hands through Eddie’s hair, studying his face like he’d never seen anything as soft and Beautiful. Eddie’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Richie with a smile. 

“Good morning my love.” Eddie half whispered, half talked,his smile growing with every word.

“Finally you’re awake! I was getting tired of staring at you without being able to stare into your lushus eyes.” Richie said, dramatically stroking Eddie’s cheek. 

“Like you’ve been awake longer than five minutes before me.” Eddie said, raising an eyebrow. He sat up, now with Richie leaning against the headboard and Eddie wrapped in Richie’s right arm. 

“You’re right I haven’t been awake long, but we’ve got plenty of time now that  _ you’re _ awake too.” Richie said wiggling his eyebrows in mock flirtiness. 

“Actually we don’t. Remember we have that couple’s lunch with Stan, Patty, Bev, and Ben.” he made a face like _how did you forget? We’ve been planning this for a week_ “we gotta get ready soon!”  
“Awe they can wait I’m sure they’ll understand! We can just say we had a really good morning. You know..” Richie did the mock flirting once again. 

“Rich. we. have. To. get. Ready.” Eddie said, pulling off the covers. 

“Nooooo just like ten minutes! Why you gotta be in such a rush Spaghetti?”

“Don’t wanna leave your mom waiting when I sneak off to her!”

“That didn’t even make sense Eds..” he cleared his throat for effect, and continued, “you mean to say you’ve been…  _ cheating with my mom? _ ” he said and then raised his eyebrows, “well I guess we both had similar ideas about each other's moms then!” 

“Shut up. C’mon we seriously gotta go.” he said beginning to look a little irritated, but not enough to make Richie move a muscle.

“Oh honey. Can’t we just stay in bed for a little? Just two more minutes to snuggle? We have  _ plenty _ of time… Babe”

“You know I get uncomfortable when you call me that.”

“What? You mean… BABE. you mean to say when I call you BABE you get uncomfortable BABE?”

Eddie was now trying to hold back a smile. Eddie knew Richie could see right through him.

Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm and began gently pulling him back. “Pleaseeeee Eds” he put on his best puppy eyes, “please. Please. Please. Please. Please.”

“Richie..” Eddie said rolling his eyes, a smile taking over his frown.

“Oh! It’s kinda working!” he took a deep breath, “please. Please. Please. Please. Please”

Eddie glanced at the clock and said, “ugh. You have ten minutes. That’s it and then we get up and go.”

“Finallyyyy.” Richie said yanking Eddie into bed. “Oh how I’ve sat in sorrow without you my love.” he said wrapping his long flimsy arms around his husband.

“Ugh why did I not just get ready and leave you to your sorrow?” Eddie said, rolling his eyes once more, but giving in to Richie’s affection and allowing the cuddles and head kisses to keep coming. 

“Because you love me?”

“I suppose so.” he was now fully wrapped up in Richie's arms and his head being smothered by kisses.

Richie said nothing. He just buried his face right into Eddie’s hair and smiled. Eddie smiled too. They stayed there in bed and said nothing, but held each other in the early morning light. Like nothing could ever keep them apart, or make them leave their warm bed. Of course until Eddie had to yank Richie back to reality and make him put on something other than just boxers and an old T-shirt.   
  



End file.
